


I Don't Dance

by Stedler2 (k9cat)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, I promise, M/M, but its not trashy, inspired by a song, song lyrics in story, songfic I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k9cat/pseuds/Stedler2
Summary: I don't dance, but here I am, spinning you around and around in circles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I do not have a beta, and I am not the greatest at editing for grammar and spelling, so if there is anything wrong, let me know.  
> Enjoy

“I Don't Dance”

Pre Earth Collection

Originals AU

 

_“I don't dance, but here I am, spinning you around and around in circles.”_

 

“You know I don't dance Jazz.”

“Ah know, but we're alone fer tha’ first time in orns an ah wanna dance.” The Polyhexian said as he led the Praxian by hand to the center of the dimly lit enclosed balcony overlooking Iacon.

“But Jazz-”

“No buts, we're dancing even if ahm moving ya like a statue.”

“I do not dance like a statue, I just, don't move very much during the song.”

“Okay, not a statue, but ah still have ta drag ya around tha floor.” Jazz smiled as he set their hands in the position to dance and he noticed the slightest of wing flicks and his mouth plate’s turn imperceptibly downward a little bit. He knew just then that Prowl disliked the comment. “But there ain't anybot ah'd rather be with than you, specialty fer dancing.”

That made Prowl's wings flick more noticeably and his helm tilted downward in attempts to hide the slight tinge of blushing from Jazz. Yet Jazz could see and it made him smile that he had his love blushing.

“An' there ain't a bot left as beautiful as ya an ah'd be honored ta dance with ya.” Prowls cheek supports just tinged more pink with the rush of energon to them while Jazz slowly started to rock them back and forth to the invisible music in the air. “It's true, ya tha most beautiful spark ah know.”

Jazz just smiled even more when he got a fleeting glance of a smile bigger than the small smirk that seemed to only appear for him. He just rocked them back and forth taking small steps barely moving them from the spot they started in. Only after he knew Prowl was comfortable he took the small step closer to rest his helm on Prowls hood. After a breem he started humming the invisible tune he heard still keeping time. Notes floating fourth from his vocaliser filling the empty balcony. The few lights outside putting shiny strips of reflected light off their black and white paint.

Prowl put Jazz's hands at his hip joints and wrapped his arms over around Jazz securing him close. Jazz took it in time accepting the even closer contact with Prowl, still humming the same rhythm over and over again in a continuous fluid song. Time was frozen around them it seemed, quiet, calm and no immediate worries to mull over. The same little steps over again and again and Jazz's soft song on an endless loop.

Only when Prowl was sure he would not mess up he jumped in when Jazz came to the beginning of the tune.

“I don't dance, but here I am, spinning you around and around in circles,” He softly started, making Jazz look up but not stopping the tune.

“It ain't my style, but I don't care, I'd do anything with you anywhere, you got me in the palm of your hand, ‘cause I don't dance.”

Jazz smiled even more, and lightly touched his forehelm to Prowl's chevron and received equal pressure back after the Praxian accepted the motion. Prowl only sang once, letting Jazz continue to hum or not, letting him lead the way through the dance, spinning or not spinning, he danced with his love. 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> The song was 'I Don't Dance' by Lee Brice   
> Here's the link if you want to listen to the song; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBEBbgQEJy4  
> It reminds me of the oreos, and I can imagine them dancing to the music.


End file.
